Experiment with me
by paper-figures
Summary: What should have happened after Chloe told Beca that she wished she'd experimented in college. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was sitting through another movie afternoon at the Bella's house. She could usually get away with playing on her phone or nominating herself to be in charge of picking up food, but today Chloe had insisted they make use of the delivery service and had Beca glued to the couch since most of her upper body was laying across the brunettes lap. Beca's mind was drifting off thinking about the mass of red curls tickling her thigh, not to mention the same words playing over from the weekend spent in a tent.

 _One of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college._

Chloe was her best friend, surely she was just sharing a thought. But that single thought had been itching at Beca's mind for three weeks now and Chloe just seemed to become more and more close every day.

"Beca," Chloe whispered and turned her head slightly. "Are you paying attention or is my hair really that distracting." The brunette hadn't realised that her thoughts had caused her to play with the curls and her pointer finger had one curled around it completely.

"I'm paying attention," she cleared her throat. Chloe turned in her lap so her back was arching and her breasts were stretching the material of her shirt causing the lace of her bra to be visible.

 _Shit. Stop staring at her boobs Beca! She's so damn beautiful, I kind of just want to…  
_ "Amy, what time is it?" Chloe asked much louder now.

"Uh, 4:30. We should probably start getting ready for the party tonight. It starts at eight right?"  
"That's right, I bought us pre drinks on the way home today." Stacie announced.

The Bella's all started moving toward their rooms to change and Chloe swatted Beca on her butt before throwing her a wide smile and running to her room.

The brunette was dressed and she was about to go down the stairs until she stopped and turned around to the blonde Australian.

"Amy can I ask you a question?"

"Hit me."  
Beca took a deep breath and blurted it out faster than she thought possible. "What do you think it means if a friend tells you that they regret not experimenting and then they get really close to you after that even though they were already close in the first place and you sort of think that maybe you want to try something with them because now they are the only thing you can think about. Actually they're all you've thought about because you've secretly had a thing for them since day one." She gasped for air and stared at her roommate who was growing a rather sinister smile. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Would this person happen to be the little red head who's been hitting on you since the activities fair and you've been too blind to notice."  
"Uh no, I was talking about someone else." Beca felt her cheeks flush.

"Funny because Emily was telling me about Chloe's speech to you of wanting to experiment the next morning at camp."  
"Okay fine but don't tell her," Beca begged and Amy held her hands up.  
"Sworn to secrecy but seriously, like I told you. You're Bloe, you are meant to be together. She has a massive crush on you and all the Bella's can see it."

"Seriously, how have I not seen this?"  
"Well you were with Jessie but I guess after you broke up she decided to go with the experimenting speech to tell you she wants you. Just drink up tonight and go with what feels right, even if it scares you."  
"What if I make an absolute idiot out of myself?"

"You're Bloe, that wont happen." Amy assured the brunette and ushered her to go down the stairs.

"Beca! Come here, I'm stuck!" Chloe yelled from her room. Beca looked back at Amy.

"All the other Bella's and she chose you. Go save your woman." Amy laughed as she watched the tiny figure run towards the room.

"What's wrong?" She stopped at the door when she saw Chloe in a dress trying to do something behind her whilst yelping.  
"I tried doing the zip up but my hair got caught in it and, OUCH! Help please!"  
Beca laughed and went to help her untangle herself. She unzipped it slightly freeing the hair and almost stopped breathing when she saw the blue lace of Chloe's bra which put far too many images in her head.

"Thank you, next time I'll just get you to zip me up in the first place."  
 _Or unzip you. Wait, stop. Control your brain woman!  
_ "Uh we should go downstairs, the girls are getting drinks ready."  
"Alright, I'm almost done. I'll meet you soon."  
 _This is going to be one crazy night._


	2. Chapter 2

"Operation Bloe is on tonight, everyone remember that they have to kiss before the night is over." All eyes shot to the doorway where a very wide-eyed Beca was standing and Amy swirled around to see what everyone was staring at.

"Amy, what are you doing?"  
"Everyone knows you two are into each other so we are making sure nothing goes wrong tonight. You can thank me later!" The blonde winked at her and walked over to hand her a drink. "Throw this down and it'll help calm the nerves."  
"What is this?" Beca sniffed the liquid warily.  
"My special brew," Stacie smiled.  
"That sounds more dangerous coming from you, if I die you are personally taking me to the hospital." She drank it quickly and slammed it down on the counter where it was quickly refilled.

"Okay sorry girls, I'm ready! Let's drink." Chloe appeared and Beca's eyes widened.

"I can see your toner." Stacie whispered in the brunette's ear.

Beca glared at the tall woman as she strutted away. Chloe smiled and walked over to join Beca, pouring both of them a drink.

"Tonight is going to be fun, you've been working way too hard lately."

"Says the woman who thinks we need more rehearsal time," Beca laughed.  
"I just want us to be perfect, we deserve this shot. I didn't fail Russian literature again for no reason."

"We're going to be great, don't worry." The brunette smiled and Chloe returned the gesture.

"You always know how to cheer me up, c'mon one more drink and then we can leave." She filled up the red cups and the two joined the group in the living room that were already dancing.

The Bella's were dancing at the party and Amy had already gone off into the bushes with Bumper. Chloe danced her way over to Beca and turned her back so that she was grinding into her hips. The brunette could clearly tell her friend was definitely on the same level as her. They'd both had equal drinks and Beca was feeling far too confident as she placed both her hands on Chloe's waist and ran them down the long legs before dragging her nails back up until her hands were just under the hem of the short dress. Chloe looked over her shoulder with a smile that sent Beca's mind in overdrive. And then the worst happened. Chloe's eyes glittered as the next song began.  
 _Titanium. Fuck. Of all songs, it had to be this one. Might as well use it to my advantage…_

"From memory, this was your lady jam back when you broke into my shower when I was nude." Chloe turned around and grabbed the smaller woman's hips, leaning closer to say something in her ear.

"Still is," her lips ghosted at the brunettes pulse point.

"Chloe," Beca bit her lip and the red head looked up into her eyes seductively.

 _Just do it, look at those eyes. She wants you to kiss her. Lean in and do it. That's right…_

"Becaawww!"

 _Seriously._

Beca saw Chloe pull away and the sparkle in her eyes faded as Jessie came stumbling towards them.

"So I think we should talk, because I think you made a mistake." He tripped over himself and slowly got back to his feet cursing at the ground.

"Jessie, don't okay. You know why we broke up and we agreed to be civil and not do this."

"Look, I can do better. I think maybe you should get back with me and we can go back to how it was in the beginning. Back when you were fun and crazy in bed."  
 _Little do you know whom I was really thinking about when you went down on me._

"Jessie, we are over. It's done. Just find someone else to be with."

"Is there a problem here?" Amy asked as she appeared behind Jessie who sheepishly looked around.

"He was just leaving weren't you?" Beca stated and he drunkenly stumbled away inside.

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe took the brunettes hand.

"I'm fine, he's just being a jack ass."

"I'm going to get us some more drinks, just forget about him." She walked away and disappeared through the door.

"You guys almost kissed! It was so cute," Emily said excitedly.

"Seriously shortie, you've got to up your game. I didn't make plans for all the Bella's to sleep elsewhere tonight so that you could bunk it alone upstairs." Amy winked and pulled Emily with her as they left.

 _Damn it Jessie, I almost had her and of course he would ruin it. Her lips were so close._

"Here you go. I want another dance with you!" Chloe interrupted her thoughts and handed the cup over. Beca drank it quickly and put the empty cup on the nearby table.

"Drink up Beale," Chloe laughed and drank it quickly too before Beca pulled her close and they started grinding into each other.

 _Need more contact soon._


	3. Chapter 3

"My feet are hurting, let's go inside!" the red head pulled her friend towards the inside of the house.

"Maybe if you hadn't worn heels then you could keep up with me."

"There is more than one way to keep up with you Mitchell, the heels are just for show." She winked over her shoulder as they pushed through the people towards a free seat.

 _Did she actually just say that? I must be drunk, hallucinating, dreaming?_

Chloe sat down and pulled Beca onto her lap wrapping her arms around the tiny woman. Some of the Bella's were sitting on the couch opposite them and smiling at the two.

"What are you two snug bugs doing?" Fat Amy asked.

"Her feet were sore so we came in to sit for a while." Beca squirmed as Chloe squeezed her waist. The red head enjoyed the reaction and relaxed back into the couch sneakily sliding one hand to the small area of exposed skin between the belt of the brunette's jeans and the bottom of her t-shirt. She traced patterns working her fingers slightly underneath the fabric. Beca was struggling not to turn around and claim the lips she'd been craving all night.

"Who's so interesting on your phone Cynthia?" Chloe asked as if nothing was happening. Cynthia looked up with a smile.

"This chick I've been talking to, I'm meeting her after she finishes work tonight." Everyone burst into conversation asking questions about the woman for the next twenty minutes until one of the guys at the party decided to streak through the room which send everyone into fits of laughter. Most of the Bella's were leaving now and Chloe was a little confused why nobody was going back to the house. She took the opportunity to again grab Beca's waist and pull their bodies together to whisper in her ear.

"As interesting as this party is, I kind of want to just go home and force you to watch a movie in bed with me."

"No force needed, I'm getting a little tired now so I'll just sleep through the movie."

"Let's go," they stood and left through the front door. The night was warm and the walk home was short, thankfully, since both the women were still a little wobbly from the alcohol.  
"Bec's carry me home!" Chloe tried to climb onto her back as they got to the corner of their street. Beca bent down and grabbed the red heads thighs to pull her up. Chloe was definitely a little turned on at the shorter woman's strength as she easily carried her home. They laughed until they almost got to the door and the red head kissed the edge of Beca's neck before she put her down on the porch. She turned around to face the blue eyes and smiled.

"Chloe," she breathed in the scent of the perfect woman standing far too close to her.

"Yes?"

 _I think I'm falling for you._


	4. Chapter 4

"Um," Beca cleared her throat, "you have the keys."

"Oh right," her face fell as she opened her bag and handed them over. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to the door kicking herself.

"Need some help there Mitchell?" Chloe giggled as Beca struggled to get the keys into the hole.

"If someone had of remembered to turn the outside light on then I wouldn't have to be a blind drunk woman."

"I remembered the keys!" Beca turned the handle and handed the keys back. "After you Miss Beale." She stood aside and allowed the red head to walk in first. They both headed to Chloe's room and stumbled around taking shoes off before they eventually fell onto the bed.

 _This is it Beca. Nobody is home, man up and ask her._

"Chlo, there's something I need to ask you."

"Mmmm?" Chloe looked over at the brunette.

 _Breathe, you can do this._

"Back at camp when you said that you wished you'd experimented more, did you mean anyone in particular or just in general?"  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that. There is only one person I'd want to experiment with."  
Beca's breathing hitched and she felt her heart pounding. Chloe looked so perfect in the dim light of the lamps.

"Who?" she asked softly and saw blue eyes shimmer and a smile take over Chloe's face.

"You."

Beca's heart pounded and in a split second she was crushing her lips to Chloe's, pushing her slowly onto her back. The taller woman wrapped her arms around the small frame on top of her. She granted access to the feeling of Beca's tongue that fought for dominance against her own.

 _Is this seriously happening?_

She felt a hand slowly going up the skin of her back and she felt small goose bumps forming everywhere the red head touched.

"Clothes," Chloe managed to say between fierce kisses. She pulled the brunettes shirt off and threw it on the floor, the jeans followed not long after. Chloe moaned in appreciation and ran her fingers along the almost naked body in front of her. She kissed the soft exposed skin on the woman's stomach all the way up to her neck. She rolled onto her stomach and a very confused Beca missed the contact immediately.

"Unzip me," the red head whispered and Beca almost came undone with those two words. She slowly climbed on top of Chloe so that she was sitting and began unzipping the dress till it was fully undone. She bent forward and kissed the spine of her back, working her way down till the opening ended.

"Turn over," she whispered in the woman's ear before moving to a push up position whilst Chloe shifted till she was facing her with a gleaming smile. Beca regained her posture before sliding the dress off and throwing it to the ground. She admired the perfect woman and gave a satisfactory raise of the eyebrows to the navy blue matching lingerie. Lowering herself on top of the redhead, she took her lips in a slow kiss. They could feel their hearts pounding against each other, knowing they both needed more.

"Beca," the brunette sat up quickly worried that the woman was about to change her mind. Chloe sat up smiling, knowing Beca would of course think the worst and immediately kissed her in assurance. She began to unhook the offending bra that allowed the brunettes breasts to naturally sit on her chest. She bent a little and took one of the pink nipples into her mouth, sucking it gently and gripping her hands on Beca's hips. The brunette moaned in approval and ran her hands over the woman's back. She lost herself in the sensation Chloe was giving her before an urge of control took over her and she unhooked the navy lace, not caring where it landed. She gently pushed Chloe back down and began attacking her neck with a mixture of sweet kisses and tiny nips at the skin. Once satisfied with the sounds coming from the woman beneath her, she moved down to repeat her actions on the right nipple whilst her hand massaged the left. Chloe was losing herself already and Beca could tell she wasn't going to handle much more teasing. She moved down kissing the tight skin of her stomach, gripping the material before discarding the panties on the floor. Beca could feel her desire peaking at the sight of her best friend completely naked in front of her. She kissed her way down the long thighs before positioning herself between them, wrapping her arms around each leg. Chloe was breathing heavy and the scent of her was killing Beca, she couldn't hold back anymore. She enclosed her clitoris in her mouth and began flicking her tongue building a perfect pace.

"Oh, Beca. Ugh. That feels so good." Chloe was rolling her eyes back in her head as the sensations took over each nerve in her body.

Beca sneakily looked up to see the pleasure taking over the woman, she picked up her pace and gripped harder at the hipbones.

 _She tastes so damn good, I need more of her._

And with that she slipped her tongue inside and Chloe moaned loud, biting her lip and immediately moving her hands to hold Beca's. She arched her back and felt herself nearing a climax. Beca was exploring with her tongue as far in as she could go and moaning at the taste of the red head. She felt the breaths of Chloe getting faster so she quickened her actions and in a few seconds the incredible scream that had built up came pouring out of the woman's mouth.

"Oh fuck! Beca, ugh."

Beca didn't stop until Chloe she felt Chloe's legs shaking on either side of her head. It wasn't enough though, she wanted more. So she kissed her way up the naked body and allowed Chloe to taste herself on her lips. Chloe's breathing was slowing as she came off her high, but Beca ran her hand between their bodies and began drawing circles with her fingers on the pulsing clit. The red head passionately kissed her and bit her bottom lip hard. That was all Beca needed to move forward, she slipped a finger into the wet core and Chloe moaned. She kept a steady pace whilst kissing the exposed flesh on her neck, enjoying the consistent moans vibrating against her lips. The red head raked her hands up her back and within moments, pulled the smaller woman impossibly closer as she let out another scream as she let her orgasm rip through her. She was shaking hard and Beca smiled, placing gentle kisses on her jaw as Chloe regained herself.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. Chloe smiled and rolled Beca onto her back kissing the soft lips she'd wanted for so long. She moved back and pulled off the shorties and couldn't hide the small moan that escaped her lips. She climbed back on top and kissed the skin below her ear.

"Now it's your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's eyes darkened as she stared down at Beca, she was filled with lust and burned with desire. The brunette felt the change in the woman above her and the intensity burned low in her stomach, causing her core to alight with need. She crashed their lips together and spoke silent words of passion with her tongue. Chloe clawed at the skin beneath her and grabbed both legs wrapping them around herself granting full access to her actions. She grinded against Beca, causing soft moans to fill the room. Her fingers quickly moved to where the brunette needed them and she rubbed the pulsing clitoris, leaving no time to tease she slipped her finger inside the wet walls and continued her pace with her thumb on the swollen nub. Beca was cursing in Chloe's mouth as their tongues dominated each other. The red head knew she was close and could feel the walls tightening around her finger with each buck of the hips.

"Come for me," she whispered into the brunette's ear before biting her pulse point which sent the woman in a long line of screams and explicit words.

"Fucking hell Chloe, oh my… ughhhhhhh." She clawed at the back of her friend and bit into her shoulder as she rode out her high. Before she caught her breath, Chloe was already moving down her body and buried herself between the legs she pulled over her shoulders. Beca gripped the sheets as she felt herself quickly escalating, her breaths were short and fast.

"Chloe, fuck. Don't stop, I'm… almost… ugh."

The red head slid her tongue inside the woman and that was all Beca needed to let go again. Chloe licked her softly until she felt two hands pulling her up. They kissed hard and forcefully, until the red head slipped next to Beca who kept one arm wrapped around the woman who nuzzled into her neck. Chloe curled in, draping her arm across the soft skin of her friend's stomach.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen," she admitted.

"About as long as I have?"

"When did you know?"

"Since the day at the activities fair, your blue eyes caught me off guard and I knew one day I wouldn't be able to hide my massive crush. What about you?"

"Same day, the minute I saw you walking over. I tried to give you hints over the years but I didn't want our friendship to fall apart for my own selfish needs."

"Let's be clear that I am happy to meet your 'needs' anytime you want." Beca smiled at the giggling woman next to her who planted several kisses in the corner of her neck.

"What are we going to tell the Bella's?" Chloe asked tracing patterns on the skin beneath her hand.

"Well they kind of already know, before we did I guess. Hence why nobody is home tonight, Amy had planned it all and I overheard them before you came down."

"Well I'm glad because nobody would be sleeping with the noise we just made." Her stomach grumbled and Beca laughed.

"Looks like you wont be sleeping with the noise your stomach just made! Let's go make something to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Beca flipped the pancakes and peered over to Chloe who was wearing a rather revealing nightdress. She was cutting up the strawberries and banana, placing it decoratively on the plates. The red head swirled around and caught Beca's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" She walked over to wrap her arms around the smaller woman's waist and kiss the back of her neck.

"What are you wearing?"

"Pyjamas!"

"How come I've never seen you wear it before?"

"There are a few things behind closed doors that you haven't seen." Chloe traced the tip of her nose along the line of Beca's neck and sucked on the skin below her ear.

"If you want food then you need to stop distracting me." She flipped the pancakes onto the plates.

"I'm not distracting you," Chloe whispered and kissed the skin softly, "am I?"

"You are making it very difficult to pay attention to anything other than you." Beca was struggling to stay focused and not squirm with the sensations pulsing through her body. She served up the last pancakes and turned the stove off before turning around and crashing her lips to Chloe's. The red head moaned in delight and wrapped herself around the smaller frame. Beca lifted her up onto the island bench and moved what little material was covering where she wanted to touch away. Her hands gripped Chloe's hips and she was turned on when she found the woman had decided to wear no underwear. She slowly began torturing her with neck kisses and dragging her right hand up the exposed thigh until her hand ghosted over Chloe's core. The red head was breathing heavier and she watched a very smiling Beca look up at her.

"Food first, don't want it to get cold." She winked and Chloe pouted in return.

"That's mean!"

"Then don't tease me when I'm cooking for you." Beca laughed and watched the perfect figure slide off the bench and sit next to her still wearing a classic Chloe pout.

The sound of women talking downstairs woke Beca from her sleep. She smiled when she felt a weight curled into her side with the feeling of warm breaths against her neck. She traced lines over the arm that crossed over her stomach, taking in the smell of the perfect woman beside her.

 _Did last night really happen?_

"Hey you," she was met with two sparkling sapphire eyes and she knew it wasn't just a dream.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering, I think the pancakes definitely helped." She turned her head towards the door.

"I think we should probably get up, I'm assuming someone will come to check that their plan worked soon." Beca laughed and Chloe giggled back but snuggled into the brunette and holding her close.

"No, I want to stay here with you all day instead." This made Beca smile, feeling confident that she hadn't changed her mind about anything. She kissed the top of her head and played with a stray curl.

"I want to as well." They stayed there for a few moments until they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Knew it, be prepared," Beca half laughed as the giggles and whispers got closer till the door slowly creaked open.

"Hey you two," Amy said as they all came through the door.

"Looks like someone got their lady loving on last night!" Cynthia Rose teased.

"Only took you forever, I had to go hunting twice as much since you two started flirting back in freshman year," Stacie eyed the tow naked women.

Beca pulled the spare pillow over her face and Chloe sat up holding the sheet over her naked chest.

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing her," she laughed looking back at the pillow faced lover.

"Well its about time," Fat Amy said, "you two were the talk of the party last night with your little grinding dance."

"We weren't that bad!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You don't recall slapping Beca's ass while she did the telephone signal?" Stacie asked. This time it was Chloe's turn to be embarrassed.

"Got any room under there?" She peeked under the pillow at a bright red Beca.

"All jokes aside though, we're happy you're finally together," Emily spoke up.

"Thanks Em," Chloe replied.

"Get up you nude lesbo's, we are all hungover as hell and its legacies turn to choose a movie."

"Ughhhhhhhh." Beca groaned load under the pillow.

"Now now, enough of that. You got plenty of time to get that out of your system last night Beca Mitchell," Amy said to the pillow and the Bella's broke out into a fit of laughter as they got up and left the two to get clothes on.

"They're gone," Chloe said and Beca flung the pillow across the room and pulled the red head down into a fierce kiss.

"That was mean," Beca breathed heavy as Chloe took her finger and licked it clean.

"At least you timed it well, otherwise they would have known exactly what I was up to." She smiled cheekily and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for all the reviews and followers! Please keep letting me know if you're happy with how its going. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can so you aren't left hanging. Happy to take more prompts for this story or a new one so don't be afraid to message me and ask to write a new story for you. This chapter is for Jalex1 who asked that they get a little frisky during the movie. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to the reviews. xx_**

 _This movie is so damn boring. Why do I torture myself sitting through these week after week?_

Chloe as always was sitting next to Beca on the couch but this time it was obvious the two had moved on from their awkward stage. They'd exchange glances and hold each other differently. Chloe would steal a small kiss whenever the movie got romantic and she'd smile with the eyes that won the brunette over every time. Most of the Bella's had fallen asleep, Emily's eyes were just about to win the battle and Stacie was inches away from dozing off. Beca waited patiently and slowly began tracing her fingers down the long legs that were bent over her lap. Chloe smiled, still watching the movie but knowing full well that this would be the event of every movie session now that her and Beca were intimate. No more teasing or trying to get the smaller woman's attention. She had it, completely. Stacie and Emily were finally out and Beca's hand dragged down the inside of one of the legs across her until she used her pointer finger to lightly dance around the apex of the thigh. She could sense Chloe was desperately trying not to turn her head and give in, so she went on working her magic. She slipped her finger under the material blocking her and couldn't hold back the small sound of lust that rose in her throat when she felt how wet Chloe already was for her. Without warning, she slipped a finger inside the wet awaiting walls and Chloe bit her lip desperately holding in the moan she wanted to let out. Beca slowly curled her fingers inside her and repeated her actions, pulling out to the very tip of her finger. After a moment of very heavy breaths from the red head, she finally turned around and whispered in Beca's ear.

"Bedroom, NOW." Beca's eyes lit up. _Finally!_ She pulled her finger out and they both quietly got up and crept to the stairs before bolting up and closing the door. Chloe grabbed Beca and attacked her lips with hot kisses before pushing her back onto the bed, pulling her own soaked underwear off and they both edged to the top of the mattress. She pulled Beca's hand down between her legs and rubbed herself against. The brunette flipped them over so she was straddling the woman who whimpered at the loss of contact.

"That was only because I couldn't do what I really wanted to," she smiled and pulled the long legs over her shoulders as she got in between them and instantly attached her lips to the throbbing bud that needed her attention.

"Oh my gosh, Beca. That feels so good." Chloe was already arching her back and moaning.

Beca loved the sounds coming out of the woman and as much as she wanted to take her time, she knew Chloe needed her. So she flicked her tongue faster and faster till she felt one hand in her hair and the other gripping her hand that was pressing on the red heads abdomen.

"Beca, don't stop! Oh fu…" Beca did not stop, instead she went faster until the first word of a long line of moans came tumbling out of the mouth above her and she pushed her tongue inside to taste her which sent Chloe into an ecstasy of pleasure. She moved her tongue around gently till the red head was almost off her high, but Beca was far from done. She reattached her tongue to the pulsing clit and started again. Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head as the familiar feeling rose again and she bucked her hips at the sensations running through her body. She wasn't sure she could go again so soon but the head between her legs was expertly pushing her over the edge as she closed her eyes and let out a moan that felt like it was never going to end. She gripped the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white and with a few more flicks of her swollen bud, yet another shot of ecstasy pumped through her veins. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain some form of consciousness, feeling kisses all over her stomach. She smiled down at the brunette who's eyes were dark and hungry. Could she possibly go one more? Before she had a chance to answer, the warm tongue was inside her again and her nerves awoke for the third time.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca woke up to the feeling of someone poking her in the back. When she opened her eyes it was dark and Chloe was still asleep with her back pressing to the brunettes chest. Who would wake her up when its dark?

"Hey turd burger, you've got a visitor," Amy whispered.

"What the hell Amy, it's the middle of the night!"

"Jessie is throwing rocks at the window and if you don't go talk to him then he will probably break it."

"Tell him to go away."

"I did and he just kept throwing them, I said I'd throw something at his head but he wouldn't listen."

"Ugh, fine." She managed to uncurl herself from the red headed beauty and followed Fat Amy up the stairs to their room. She rubbed her eyes and went to the window.

"Jesse what the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Beca rolled her eyes.

"We have and I have nothing left to say."  
"Can you please come down here?"

"Dude, seriously. You're such a weirdo." She stumbled sleepily down to the front door and walked out to meet him.

"Please give me another chance, I miss you," he tried to reach out his hand to her but she pulled away.

"Jessie," she rubbed her face in frustration. "It's over, what we had in the beginning was great yes, but it died so quickly. I see you more as a friend than anything and I cant give you anything more."

"Then why was the sex so great when we first got together? I happen to recall us doing it everywhere we could."

"Its called hormones and built up frustration."

"Beca please. Give it another shot." She couldn't take it anymore, he just would not give up.

"I'm seeing someone else," she spat out. He looked confused and then anger flushed over him.

"Who?" he bit back. She considered not answering but decided she might as well tell the truth.

"Chloe," she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. His eyes widened at the sound of the red heads name and he went a deep shade of red that was obvious even in the poor light from the porch.

"What, you're a lesbian now?"

"Don't put a label on it okay. I'm happy and nothing you say is going to change that."

"So what, you're suddenly in love with her now?"

"No." She took a deep breath and let the words tumble out. "I fell for her the very first day I met her. I've wanted her since she decided to invade any ounce of privacy I had as a human and came into my shower. I've loved her since the first Bella's rehearsal and she put her hands on me and I couldn't find my breath. I'm in love with her and whether she loves me or not I will give everything to her that I humanly can because waking up to her is like Christmas morning." Beca stopped herself realising how emotional she was becoming.

"Fuck you," he stormed off swearing into the darkness. A loud applause came from the living room window and Beca turned her head to see all the Bella's clapping excitedly. Now it was her turn to go a slight shade of red feeling a little embarrassed that they had witnessed her spill her guts about how she really felt.

"Beca," Chloe walked up behind her and Beca shifted to face her as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her passionately.

"You heard all that?"

"Every word, didn't realise you were so romantic," she smiled teasingly.

"Guess my badass rep is destroyed now."

"We wont tell anyone," she winked.

"Thanks."

"And Beca, I love you too," Chloe pressed their lips together and they heard several awe's from the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca's hands were dragging up Chloe's hips till they disappeared under the material of the shirt. She was kissing Chloe's neck and the red head was trying not to lose herself in the sensations that were radiating through her body.

"Becs, you're supposed to be taking me on a date. This usually happens at the end of the night when we've built up all the sexual frustrations."

"I'm skipping to the end of the date then because I'm already bottled up." Chloe giggled and pulled her up to kiss her gently.

"Come on, date first and then I promise I'm all yours." Beca groaned and stood up pulling the red head off the bed.

They walked the quiet streets together holding hands until they reached the outside of the restaurant. It was fairly busy but they managed to get a table by the window. This was Beca's favourite spot to eat, the food was great and it wasn't a budget breaker.

"I haven't been here in ages," Chloe looked around at all the people chattering and eating.

"It's the best, the burgers are amazing."

"You're amazing," Chloe smiled and her eyes glittered at the brunette. She decided to play a game and slipped her foot out of her shoe, slowly wrapping it around Beca's ankle and dragged it up and down. Beca's eyes widened and she suddenly stiffened, quickly looking around before returning to the menu. Chloe was confused so she tried grabbing the tapping hand on the table.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah of course," the brunette pulled her hand away to quickly cough into it. Chloe sat back completely lost. What was she up to?

"Hi ladies, can I take your order?" A tall waitress appeared beside them and she was looking at the red head who had taken to staring at the woman across from her in deep thought.

"Um," Beca cleared her throat, "I'll get the burger with fries and a coke please. Chlo?" She looked across at the burning eyes. "Chloe?"

"I'll have the same but with lemonade." She didn't take her eyes off Beca.

"Okay, I'll be back with your meals." The waitress took the menu's and walked away looking back at the two.

The food arrived reasonably fast considering how busy it was which thankfully left little time for awkward conversations which was growing tension like weeds at their table. They finished their meals and Beca paid, getting up to leave. She twitched her hand and removed it from Chloe's to open the door for her. They walked down the street a bit in silence and Beca knew she needed to break it.

"It was pretty busy there tonight, I thought we'd" Chloe's fierce lips meeting hers cut her off. Two guys whistled and Beca broke it apart fumbling nervous words out and trying not to fidget her hands. That was all it took for Chloe to crack.

"What the hell is going on Beca?" she ripped into her but not loud enough to pull attention to them.

"What, what do you mean?" the brunette was clearly beyond nervous.

"I couldn't get you off me two hours ago and ever since we got to the restaurant you haven't even touched me or looked at me. What is it? Do you not want to take me out in public or do you not want anyone to know we are together?"

Beca was standing as still as a statue till her right hand began twitching.

"Fine, don't talk to me." Chloe started walking away expecting Beca to run after her but she heard nothing. As she turned the corner she looked back slightly to see she hadn't moved. She was worried she might have pushed her too far but what was with her? Was she ashamed of her? Didn't want anyone else to know about them? Thoughts rushed through her head till she got home and went straight to her bed to curl up and listen to music. That always calmed her down.

About an hour later she felt the bed move slightly, she turned the music off and pulled out her headphones. An arm slipped around her waist and a familiar body shuffled close to her.

"Now I'm good enough to touch?"

"Chlo, I'm sorry." The red head went to turn around but the arm held her still.

"I'm not good with PDA okay, I'm awkward enough around people as it is. I know its different for you because you're so confident but its hard for me. I have this weird thing with people knowing my business. Growing up in an area where everyone knew my parents didn't exactly help when my parents divorced and my dad moved on so fast with Sheila. Every single person I knew was talking about it and I felt their eyes on me all the time judging my family, what was left of it anyway." She stopped and took a deep breath, shaking softly and Chloe felt tears on the back of her neck where Beca had shuffled closer. "I could never be ashamed of you. I'm the luckiest person because I have the most beautiful girlfriend and I'm too chicken shit to show you off how you deserve. I don't like people staring at me and talking about me because it just reminds me of that time in my life. I'm so sorry," she was trying to hold back the tears but choked on her words, "I love you."

Chloe felt like crap, she should have known Beca wouldn't be alright with displaying her emotions in public. She was never open with Jessie, they were always behind closed doors. In fact se remembered seeing them in the quad and Beca would never sit close to him or hold his hand. She managed to turn around and pull Beca to her chest as she kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Beca, I should have known you wouldn't be comfortable with that. I guess I'm just so happy to finally be with you that I want everyone to know how happy you make me. How in love I am with you."

"I'm sorry," she managed to say and Chloe hushed her, holding her close until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca had been in her room all afternoon working on a mix when a certain red head flopped down on her bed and she smiled taking her headphones off.

"Hey you."

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?"

"Five more minutes?"

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"Another aca-party. Why are we going again?"

"So you can watch me dance all night and then come home to have drunk sex with me." Chloe smiled as Beca moved to hover over her.

"How about some pre party sex?" She loved when Chloe wore skirts or dresses, it gave her all the access she wanted. Tonight she was wearing a little black skirt which showed off her long toned legs. Beca started kissing her girlfriend whilst her hips worked up a tedious grind that was effortlessly causing the woman to breath heavier from the contact. Beca knew Chloe was going to try and complain about being late and that everyone else had already left but she kept fighting dominance against her tongue keeping her mouth occupied from talking. She moved a hand between them and rubbed Chloe through her underwear causing her hips to rise.

"I'll be quick, don't argue." She had her hungry eyes on and Chloe knew she couldn't argue with the feeling she just got in her lower abdomen. Beca pulled her skirt off along with the underwear and pushed her legs open admiring the view for a moment. She smiled and pulled her hair back as she positioned herself comfortably, keeping eye contact with the red head as she licked up her perfect folds. She couldn't help herself, the scent of Chloe was intoxicating. She slipped her tongue in as deep as she could, both of them moaning at the sensation. She slipped in and out with a few flicks inside and used her fingers to playfully circle the clit above her nose. She sped up her actions keeping to her promise to be quick about it and heard the heavy breaths filling the room. She wanted to taste her girlfriend fully and by the sounds already coming from the woman, she would have her way in no time.

"Beca, fuck. I'm already there, how did you…" and that was all it took for Chloe to scream out her girlfriends name as she came in Beca's mouth who was lapping every ounce of it up. She dragged her tongue through the dripping folds and climbed up to kiss the red head as she came off her high.

"How did you do that?" Chloe managed to breathe out.

"I know my girlfriend too well," she replied with a sarcastic smile and kissed her softly. "Get dressed and we can finish this after the party."

Hours had passed and Chloe was watching Beca talk to some girl who was far too close to her girlfriend. She didn't realise Cynthia Rose was standing next to her and analysing her line of vision until she said something.

"Chloe, stop burning lasers into that poor girls skull."

"I'm not, I was just wondering how long it was going to take Beca to bring our drinks back here."  
"You are clearly sending lasers across the room with the look in your eyes. Beca loves you, so trust her." Cynthia was right; she did trust Beca. She didn't trust this other woman though. So she got up and strutted over till she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

"Hey you, send you to get drinks and you get lost."

"Haha no I was just talking to Ally about a new mixing program that is being released next year. Ally this is my girlfriend Chloe." The red head smiled and greeted the woman.

"The famous Chloe Beale, who failed Russian Literature to stay with the Bella's. Heard all about you. By the looks of things maybe it wasn't the only reason you stuck around," she smirked and eyed the couple off.

"I'm a dedicated woman who knows what I want and gets what I want. I don't give up until its mine. If you'll excuse us, I need to go practice Russian between my girlfriends legs." She pulled Beca away to a dark and quiet corner and left the woman with a stunned look on her face.

"You realise you are so fucking hot when you're jealous?" Beca's eyes were growing hungry with desire.

"I wasn't jealous, just making sure she knew you were mine."

"Always," the brunette pressed a meaningful kiss to her lips. "I have a surprise for you." She linked fingers with the woman and pulled her outside where the music was playing. Chloe was surprised that she hadn't let go until they reached the DJ. She was handing him a USB and he nodded. Chloe was confused but allowed her to lead her right to the middle of the busy dancing crowd. A song came on and Chloe knew immediately what the brunette had been working on all afternoon.

"You made this for me?" she smiled and the brunette pulled her close.

"I realised that I can't let my fears hold me back from making you happy." With that she took a deep breath and looked around quickly before crashing their lips together in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. A few whistles and claps arose but Beca fought off the urge to stiffen. She relaxed into the feeling of her lover wrapped around her and focused on the music. They danced together till the song ended and Chloe was overcome with need.

"We're going home, you're wearing too many clothes."

Beca smiled and got her USB before hand in hand, walking back to the Bella's house. They ran upstairs to Chloe's room before pulling each other's clothes off, wasting no time for foreplay or teasing. The red head rolled on top of her girlfriend kissing her and pushing her legs apart before slipping her fingers inside her.

"You feel so good," she hummed against the brunette's lips as she started a rhythm with her fingers. Beca was moaning with satisfaction and dug her nails into Chloe's spine as the woman's actions sped up.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often," she moaned as the red head curled her fingers inside her. She bit her lip and felt lips edging towards her ear.

"This isn't for making me jealous," she slowed her actions and Beca whimpered a little, "this is for facing your fears to show me how much you love me." She went back to her previous speed and Beca was completely wrapped around her desperate to hold onto the feeling rising in her as long as she could. As soon as Chloe kissed the nape of her neck she let go, screaming her girlfriends name and clawing at the flesh on her back till she felt lips tracing their way south, it was going to be one long night.


End file.
